Prunus salicina. 
In a continuing effort to improve the quality of shipping fruits, I, the inventor, typically hybridize a large number of peach, nectarine, plum, apricot, and cherry seedlings each year. The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree, which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x98YUMMYBEAUTxe2x80x99. The present variety was hybridized by me in 1995, germinated and grown as a seedling on its own root in my greenhouse, and transplanted to a cultivated area of my experimental orchard at Bradford Farms near Le Grand, Calif. in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley). Specifically, the variety was developed from a first generation cross using xe2x80x98Grand Rosaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,756) as the selected seed parent and an unnamed plum seedling as the selected pollen parent. Subsequent to origination of the present variety of plum tree, I asexually reproduced it by budding and grafting in the experimental orchard described above, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects. The reproduction of the variety included the use of xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 rootstock (unpatented) upon which the present variety was compatible and true to type.
The present variety is similar to its seed parent, xe2x80x98Grand Rosaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,756), by producing dark red plums that are firm in texture, globose in shape, and dark red in skin color, but is very distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon by ripening about 8 weeks earlier.
The present variety is most similar to xe2x80x98Black Beautxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,617), by being self-unfruitful and producing dark red plums that are globose in shape and that mature during the middle of June, but is distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon by producing an abundance of pollen and by producing fruit that is firmer in texture, sweeter in flavor, and has no red bleeding in the flesh. Being self-unfruitful, the present variety requires an early blooming cross pollinator, such as xe2x80x98Ambraxe2x80x99 (unpatented). Additionally, the present variety""s abundance of pollen entices strong bee activity to its blossoms to facilitate pollination, contrary to xe2x80x98Black Beautxe2x80x99, which produces virtually no pollen.